A Waltz for the Moon
by The Celestial Scribe
Summary: *Humanized* A new tale on what led to the nightmare. What drove Luna to shed the bonds of love she felt for her sister and kingdom and become the very kind of evil they had fought against? Was it truly jealousy or was there a deeper explanation lost to the pages of history?
1. Chapter 1: Affairs of State

From Ascher: A while back I came across a picture on DeviantArt titled The Ancient Elements of Harmony by Ziom05. It was a rather unique picture portraying a group that could have stood with the princesses during their battle against Discord. It got me thinking how exactly such a thing might have occurred and what would be the end result of that, from the establishment of their kingdom to Luna's downfall and eventual imprisonment within the moon. As such, this is my view of what it might have been like, told from Luna's perspective. Just a few notes, the characters in the story are written as various off-shoots of humans (however the unicorns and alicorns will still have their horns) primarily due to their mannerisms and a few other things. Also, given the characters I am working on, do not be surprised to see some various things that may seem out of place in a more serious tale.

One final disclaimer though it really goes without saying: I do not own, nor have I ever owned any rights or intellectual properties to MLP or Hasbro. Anyway, without further ado; enjoy.

* * *

A Waltz for the Moon

Chapter 1: Affairs of State

"Your majesties; surely you can see that this... king as they call him is just as much a threat to this world as your predecessor was. The fact he allowed himself to be raised up is a direct insult to everything this kingdom stands for and his… dismissive behavior is an affront to your rule. And then there is the matter of them declaring themselves an empire separate from yours!" Luna hated that this was how their days were being spent.

"That remains to be seen, Councilor Craven. Though he may have not deemed us worthy of an emissary to declare his intent here in the south, he has also not expressed anything that could be construed as ill will toward either my sister or I." Celeste was using that voice again, the voice she had adopted over the last few months as a way of dealing with the council she had helped create. It was the perfect mix of polite, regal and condescending all at once; an ideal tone to tell those sycophantic bureaucrats that her will was going to be followed whether they liked it or not. Just as she had time and time again over the last year, Celeste was telling the Councilor in her ever-so-proper tone that he could kiss her hind quarters. "We will continue to observe his dealings and if need be my sister and I will approach him directly. However, if so it shall only be my sister and I."

The younger princess fought the urge to snort derisively as she shifted on her cushion, her crown of gold and ebon gems weighing heavily on her brow and rubbing uncomfortably against her horn. Once more she was feeling stir-crazy during these meetings as she often did but at least her sister's obvious dismissal of the Council had provided an ever-so-momentary reprieve from her boredom. Luna found herself growing more and more disinterested in these matters nowadays and today was no exception. Her mind continuously thought back to the dark times only a year prior, to the days when she and Celeste and the others were actually doing something meaningful. She wanted to be like that again, to feel that same kind of tense excitement she had felt while they were fighting to win their kingdom. She wanted to feel alive with the magic coursing through her as they fought someone like the discordant one again, feel the elation that had come when he was laying beaten at her and Celeste's feet. Instead what could she feel now? A sense of disinterested apathy?

Once more she shifted in the seat of her throne. It was an ornately carved masterpiece with a twin-Alicorn insignia carved into the crown, the banner of their kingdom. Between the flowing gown wrapping itself around her body awkwardly and the heavy crown pressing against her forehead she felt incredibly uncomfortable. Across from her in an equally splendidly crafted throne her sister continued to be the picture of perfect posture and grace. Her shimmering gold and diamond crown rested at the edge of her horn, flawlessly situated atop a head of radiant flowing river of multi-colored hair down that fell straight down her back. Whereas Luna was clothed in deep shades of azure and darkest blacks that had been spun to match her cobalt hair her sister was adorned simply in a regal white gown across her lithe frame.

"Your majesty if you could please just reconsider–" The councilor began again before Celeste simply held up her hand to silence him, revealing the orange sun crest on her right wrist as her hand slipped from the folds of her white gown. Much like her sister and every other human, sky-dancer or crystal-born, both Luna and her elder sister had a unique crest on each of their wrists; remnants of an ancient magic that preceded history itself that somehow tied itself inexplicably to each person's unique destiny.

"That is enough, Council Craven. Your concerns, however unfounded as they may be, have been duly noted by both Luna and myself. However; unless my sister has anything she wishes to add, this conversation is over." With that her sister casually extended her hand in an invitation for Luna to speak finally. Once more the younger princess found herself fighting the urge to say something snarky to the ever-so-boring Councilor; after all it was a rare occasion when Celeste bothered to ask her opinion on matters of state before making her own decision. Though they were equals in their rule Celeste was indeed the elder sister so the moon princess dutifully ceded her authority, having done it so often now it was pretty much anticipated. "No, I think you have summarized my feelings as well, Celeste." She replied casually, straightening up. Her sister meanwhile just regarded her with the careful look of a true princess before turning her attention back to the Councilor.

"Give our answer to your fellow council members. For now this day is adjourned."

Craven turned with a huff and fled the throne room, his haughty and offended attitude causing a bemused smile to rise on the lips of the young princess. He was such a dramatic and easily offended buffoon and utterly spineless in the worst possible way. He had not an ounce of self-determinate courage in his pale and rotund form, a rather undesirable trait that the rest of the council shared. They would voice their doubts, bemoan whatever decision they did not agree with and then hastily fall in line with whatever Celeste wanted. The young princess thought that it made them ineffectual as they could not at least convince of any other course of action. However; that was just the kind of men they were.

As soon as he had left the throne room Celeste rose from her throne with a weary sigh, resting her hands on the arms of the beautifully crafted chair as she hung her head in sheer frustration. Luna smiled softly as she watched her dear elder sister drop the façade of her regality and begin to act like her true self once again. Out the western windows of the room the slowly setting sun cast its golden shafts of light in on them, igniting her sister's ivory gown in a rainbow shimmer of beautiful colors. Her royal airs disappearing entirely, the elder sister simply grinned happily as the light enveloped her radiant form, feeling at home in the sun's loving warmth. Luna knew that feeling; it was one she shared when her beloved moon set upon the world its soft silver shadows each and every clear night. "It has been a tiring day, Lulu." Celeste spoke after a moment, the tone of a princess gone from her voice and replaced by the loving timbre of her elder sister.

Luna smiled a little more broadly as she rested her chin on her palm finally, all appearance of regality at long last cast aside now that they were all alone. "I was thinking the same thing, dear sister." She responded honestly, forcing herself uncomfortably from her own throne. A deep yawn escaped her lips as she rose and stretched her aching back and hind quarters to relieve the soreness brought on from the long day in the high-backed chair. "Though it pains me to admit it, we did bring this upon ourselves. Well, when I say we I do mean you."

"How very cheeky of you," Her sister replied as she stepped up beside her azure-headed sibling, playfully swatting her younger sister on her pale arm. "I see how it is, blame me for having us take on a responsibility that no one else would have understood or been prepared for. I suppose next it will be my fault when the sun doesn't rise tomorrow morning."

"Well now that you mention it…" Luna chuckled in response to her sister's light-hearted humor. Through the help of their friends and the artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony, they had won the right of freedom for all the humans in this world and were then left with the question of what to do with that freedom. It was Celeste who had initially suggested using the magic they had discovered to help the world in a truly remarkable way by stabilizing the chaotic sun and moon from the way it once was by giving them order. Now there was a definitive day and definitive night, a slow change that they oversaw every morning and evening by calling forth the heavenly bodies themselves. The crescent-moon crests on Luna's wrists had appeared the very first time she called to the moon and bent it to her will, a divine sign that it was to be her true path. "I do agree though; today was rather wearisome. Tell me, why don't we just let them govern themselves as they see fit?"

"Unfortunately because of people like Craven. If he or one of the councilors who share his views were left in charge they would be free to run this land to ruin and then we would be no better off than we were under the son of chaos. Knowing him as well as I do, I would not put it past Craven to think he would attack the Crystal-Born without provocation just on perceived insult. And while they may have crowned this man Melencol as their king, that is their right and we must accept his rule unless he tries to harm our people." Celeste rested her hands on her sister's shoulders, staring directly into the moon princess's teal-colored eyes. Luna could not help but think how sad her sister's eyes looked right then. "I wish it would be another way… that we were free to live our lives in peace but I am happy to serve the people of the kingdom as they require. We must continue to be the calmer heads prevailing against that Craven's kind of lunacy… But for now let us be done with this talk. I am famished."

Luna smiled. Her sister always did think with her stomach more than she let on. "Let's go then."

(I)

If there was one benefit to being royalty now, Luna undoubtedly would have had to say it was the food. When she and her sister had been children, they had had to fend for themselves. Though Celeste had always tried to take care of her little sister as best she could, there had been many a time when they had simply gone hungry while they searched for some small measure of nourishment. It wasn't until they had met Fenix and Pallanen that she could recall ever having a good meal as the wandering knight and his companion had kindly shared what they had with the young girls. Looking back on it now as she swallowed a fresh bite of the delectable pastry in front of her, it wasn't as much as she had thought but back then even the meager amount they shared was a feast the likes of which she and her elder sister had never seen. She missed them dearly… wished she could repay the kindness they had shown her and her sister one thousand times back to them but it was useless to wish for something that could not be.

"Celeste, do you really think we should just leave the Crystal-Born alone?" She asked as she spread herself a little more comfortably across the bedding of their private chambers. They often ate there on the bed they shared as it was their only true privacy away from their royal guards and attendants. Ever since they had been little Luna could only really sleep at ease if her sister was nearby so when they had been offered separate bed chambers Celeste had kindly declined and instead just continued the tradition they had grown up with. "Not that I am siding with the Councilor… but should we perhaps try to establish some ties with their king?"

"I had begun to consider it even before Craven brought it to court today. I have heard that their king is a rather power wizard that may even rival you or I so I do wish to keep an eye on him simply because I don't want to see any further evil befall our kingdom," Celeste replied a little more honestly as she popped a plump purple grape into her mouth. Outside of their room, Luna could feel the moon she guided as it slowly crossed the dark and starlit sky. It made her feel at ease. "Truth be told, I am at a bit of a cross-roads as to how we should approach him. If we send an emissary, it may seem insulting to him. He might view it as though we do not truly value his time or – more importantly – his title, as he was not involved in the defeat of the discordant one. However, if we were to go together as the rulers of our kingdom and approached him directly then he might view us as though we are trying to threaten him into allying the Crystal-Born with us. The fact of the matter is we cannot ignore him and yet there is no way we can really approach him."

Luna thought for a moment, carefully considering her sister's words and weighing their options with the same seriousness her sister was. A single choice seemed to resonate within her. "…What if I were to go alone?" She asked.

Celeste's violet eyes went wide for a moment as she considered the possibility. Luna watched as she began to twirl a single strand of her multi-colored hair around her fingers, something her dear sister did quite often when they were alone and she was lost in thought. After a few seconds, her gaze shifted back to Luna with a look of acceptance. "That may just be the key. With just one of us there, it could seem as though we truly are meeting with him as equals. I would rather you not go alone, Lulu; but when I think about what our choices are this seems like the only course of action we are left with."

"Then I'll begin preparations in the morning."

"I suppose it's probably the best approach. Just… promise me you'll be safe while you're in the crystal lands; alright Lu?" Her sister asked in a sincere tone. Luna had never known their parents like Celeste had so in many ways her elder sister was the closest thing she had to a mother and Celeste oftentimes worried in a fashion akin to one. It was endearing to the moon princess in a way she doubted her sister would ever truly realize.

"I will you old worry-wart." She answered with a mischievous grin.

"Did you really just call me old? I do believe I will have to make you pay for that one." It was over as quickly as it began, the sisters exchanging blows with the down-stuffed pillows they were lounged on before they finally gave up in a fit of laughter and fell back on to the bed one after another.

"I wonder what kind of man the crystal king will turn out to be," Luna mused through another chuckle as she took one final nibble of her pastry before setting off the side of the bed and stretching out. She had only seen a very few Crystal-Born during her lifetime and they were all truly unique humans and so what might their king be like if they had chosen him from among their ranks to rule? Would he be a just man? A peace-maker; a war-monger? Would he be beautiful in the way of the other Crystal-Born or something utterly repulsive? She found herself dwelling on thoughts of him, trying to conjure up an image of this man she had no knowledge of. The concept brought a sense of excitement to her that she had not felt in quite a while.

"I wish I knew. I'll be expecting you to tell me all about him upon your return. Though if he's a boring, wrinkly old prune I do hope you'll use your imagination and make the story a little more interesting, Lulu." Celeste finished as she spread out next to her sister, a happy smile spread on her sunny cheeks. "Come now though, let's get some rest."

(I)

He listened intently as he always did, the maelstrom of random thoughts that usually flooded his consciousness breaking into perfect clarity as their words echoed through the walls to his ears. He was always able to focus clearly whenever he was thinking of the two of them, capable of pouring his entire being into fresh thoughts of just how to bring about his singular desire to inflict dearest misery upon the two that had so imprisoned him. Within his warped soul the man knew only two things but understood them in their totality: chaos and hatred. No prison, whether it be made of iron bars or solid stone, could ever hope to contain the infinite hate he held for the princesses. As he pushed his mind outward further, he felt the strain of his severely diminished magic as it receded weakly. His bonds would hold him a little longer still. Once they were broken though the pain and suffering he would inflict upon the girls would be immeasurable.

* * *

Well there you are; the first chapter. Drop a review and tell me what you think. Expect more coming soon. - Ascher


	2. Chapter 2: A Crystal Prince

From Ascher: And ten days later I'm back after what has got to be one of the most tiresome weeks in recent memory. Thank you for the patience in waiting for the update to those of you who did and also a thank you to those of you who read the first chapter. As promised here is chapter 2. Drop a review after you read and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hasbro or MLP.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Crystal Prince

"Luna… Luna!" The voice was growing clearer every time it called to her, the voice filled with a desperation and anguish that was clear as day. She felt so very tired right then, so very weak as she tried to open her eyes to see who called for her. What did they want, why did they so urgently need her? "Luna, please wake up! "She felt as though she had to know the owner of the voice, as though it were of the most dire importance that she see who she was speaking to. It was feminine but not her sister or any other person she had ever met, of that much she was sure.

All she wanted then was to open her eyes, to address who was calling to her but it seemed her whole body fought against the notion. Summoning all the will within her she still could not force her arms to move or even make her eyes flutter open. What was going on? Why could she not move? It was as her body was no longer her own, as though the entirety of her flesh was fighting against her control and wanted nothing more to be left alone to its motionless serenity.

"You can't! Not like this!" The voice was edged with the undeniable sound of tears now, a fraught pleading that made her sick to her stomach with her own fear and worry. Desperation flooded her and was mirrored in the speaker's tone. "I still need you! You can't leave me, I still need you!"

(I)

The moon princess shot awake to a ray of her precious silvery light shining down upon her. Tossing in her bed, she rolled to look out the window to her right and saw her beloved celestial child as it drifted toward the west so incredibly slowly that most would not even know it was moving. Luna knew otherwise though; even through the fright-induced cold sweat that clothed her body she could feel every last molecule of her moon as it crossed the cloudless sky and continued on to bring the night to the lands beyond the horizon. As she focused on its infinitesimally miniscule movements she felt a wave of calm wash over her, driving the fear and terror that the horrid dream had brought upon her into the cold night air.

'Dreams are ways for the world beyond to speak to us. They pull back to the veil of what was, is and might yet be. If we are wise, we may learn a great deal from them.' Celeste's words – spoken to her back during their travels with Fenix and the others one night after she had had a nightmare dissimilar to this most recent terror – did nothing to help her confused weariness as she thought back to the strange dream. The girl could not glean any deeper meaning from it. She had had dreams where she had died before; there were plenty to be had when she was constantly worried about how they might actually put an end to the discordant one's reign… but this? Her body had felt strangely alien to her, as though she were a prisoner trapped in her own mind while her corporeal form just decided to give up. Unlike other nights where she had dreamt and felt still connected to the world this horror had rendered her completely and totally detached from every sense save her hearing.

"That voice…" She whispered into the night as she hung her head, her cobalt hair falling in a limp and tangled mess around her pale face. It was so familiar to her and yet so utterly different than anything she could think of. It was certainly not Celeste's and yet she could not get past the feeling that she should know the owner of it. However, the more she dwelt on it the less distinctive it grew until it was just a jumbled mush of every tone and pitch she knew, the memory of it drifting away into the night.

With a deep breath of the chilly air Luna pushed the bizarre nightmare down as deeply as she could and rose from her bed, looking once more out the window. The world that greeted her was extraordinary and beautifully peculiar compared to her home in Canterlot. She had arrived only hours earlier to the kingdom of the Crystal-Born, sneaking into the city with the gleaming and glittering glass city with the approach of the night. Rather than announce her presence immediately and seek her audience with the king the moon princess had chosen to quietly observe the empire for a while first. Finding an inn in the heart of the city she had quietly snuck in and reserved a room for the night while keeping her identity a secret under the long layers and hooded cloak she had travelled in. Her sister and she had decided this would be for the best; that it would give them a real chance to learn more about the king and his kingdom before entreating upon his hospitality. Quite frankly though Luna had loved the idea as it was the first time in more than a year that she could walk down the street without a crowd of fawning subjects bowing to her. She was enjoying the peace once more.

"Melencol…" Luna spoke the name aloud, the taste of it weird in her mouth. She had cemented that that was indeed the name of the Crystal-Born king from the snatches of conversation she had overheard in the inn's dining room as she passed through on her way upstairs. Had she not been trying to keep a low profile for the time being she might have felt so inclined to stay and ask of the king to see what information might be gleaned about him but she knew it would have unwise. Even so, it would have been exhilarating to be able to sit with and converse freely with someone beside her sister for the first time in what felt like ages. Without Fenix or Pallanen and the others around, she was alone when she was not with her sister. _'I wonder if he is a good conversationalist.' _She mused inwardly. _'I suppose I'll find out soon.'_ Taking one last glance at her cherished moon she turned away and began to dress.

(I)

The moon princess sighed silently, her breath muffled by the scarf wrapped around the lower half of her face. She had anticipated her disguise would also be useful to keep her warm in the bitter cold of the north but King Melencol had placed some sort of spell over the city to make it as temperate as her own home. It made the heavy cloak cumbersome on her petite frame and remarkably aggravating as her horn scratched against the fabric around the hole she had cut for it. She had been walking the streets for hours now since well before the dawn; taking in everything she could about the Crystal Empire and its citizens and for the last hour had been browsing through a street market. In the light of the day, the Crystal-Born shimmered and shined as their unique skin reflected the sun's glow. Between that and the fact that all of the buildings in the city seemed to have been made out of similar crystal the usual radiance of noon had turned into a near-blinding shine.

"Ugh. Sister I swear I'm going to have to talk to you about the lighting conditions when I return home. This is simply unbearable!" She spoke to herself as she glanced skyward once more and squinted against the sun's glory.

Turning her attention to the crowd around her once more she continued to peruse the numerous stalls and booths the townspeople had set up. In between the usual stalls filled with local foods and drink for her to sample there was an odd artisan or two like the kindly-seeming old man in front of her that was selling hand-crafted pieces of jewelry and adornments made from the abundant crystal that defined the empire. The green and purple and amber crystals shimmered and danced in the daytime sun in a way that thrilled her in its brilliance. "May I see this one?" The princess asked as she gazed down at a beautiful necklace cut from various lengths of azure crystal laid out on the table in front of her. The man smiled and lifted it to her. Using her magic to hold it afloat in front of her masked face, she smiled from beneath the thick veil that covered all but her eyes as she looked at it hovering in front of her in the little mirror the man had set up. "Yes, I'll take this one please."

As she exchanged a few coins of the local currency with the man she once again looked at the mirror as he carefully wrapped up her new purchase. Looking back into the crowd through the reflection she saw the distinctive forms of two men that had been carefully following her for the better part of the morning, confirming her suspicion and her real reason for visiting the jeweler. Each was a good foot taller than her and very well-built but with distinctively child-like faces, easily visible amongst the crowd they were obviously trying to blend into. As of yet Luna had not seen any sort of city guard or patroller so all she could assume of the two men were that they were criminals trying to take advantage of someone clearly not from their land. Though she did not wish to draw more attention to herself than needed if they tried to make a move against her she would not hesitate to show them the kind of magic that had earned her and her beloved sister the right to rule. In a way, she almost felt rather sorry for the two men, as unlucky as they were to have picked such prey.

With a courteous bow the craftsman handed her the package and thanked her for her business. Responding in kind she slipped the delicately wrapped necklace into her travel bag and began to walk again, keeping an eye on the two men out of her peripheral vision. They waited for only a moment before they began to follow her, each of them pushing through the crowd like it was made of smoke and they were just dispelling it. Up ahead near the edge of the market she could see a few alleyways leading deeper into the city. Each one seemed dark and secluded enough that she could lose them in it if she had the chance or resort to more painful tactics should the need arise.

Her pace a little more excited now she began to move, walking quickly through the crowd as the two behemoths of flesh continued after her.

Slipping quickly through the mass of bodies she made her way to the nearest alleyway then, with one last quick look behind her, broke into a dead sprint. The men reacted immediately and jostled their way through the crowd while matching her blistering pace. She could hear the cries of the market-goers and the echo of the two men's footsteps as she turned down another pathway weaving her way frantically deeper and deeper into the backstreets of the crystal city. Luna didn't know how long she ran, fleeing excitedly and feeling truly alive for the first time in over a year as her lithe footfalls carried her onward. It was exhilarating in a way that sitting upon a throne would never be. Her lungs ached and her legs filled with lead while her heart kept time with the beat of her racing feet. Taking one final turn she found herself at a dead-end, surrounded on three sides by massive walls of shimmering crystal. A mere moment later and the two men were at the mouth of the alley, each of them staring at her with a look of utter disinterest. They did not have the hungry or menacing look of brigands or rogues but rather just a look of boredom as though they each knew that this was the outcome beforehand and they were just following along out of sheer necessity. That piqued her interest even more than the fact they were following her.

"You will come with us." The one on the right spoke as they took a step into the alley, driving her a step closer to the solid wall at her back.

"I don't believe I shall. Thank you for the warm invitation though." She replied with a smirk from beneath her mask, having missed this sort of a thrill as she readied herself for what was about to happen. Already she could feel the magic inside of her tense with her body; it felt like a thousand springs were carefully coiled under every single inch of her pale skin and ready to explode outward. The moon princess felt utterly electric right then.

"Your attendance is not optional." The other chimed in like they were somehow incapable of talking in any other fashion than the ridiculous way they were currently.

"You really should learn to pick your battles gentlemen." Luna responded, fighting the urge to laugh as she gathered her energy, readying to turn the two poor souls into the children they so resembled. "Otherwise, I cannot be held liable for what happens."

"If you would be so kind as to stop, Princess;" A third voice joined behind the other two, the soft tone commanding and yet calming all at once. She tensed immediately at the mere mention of her title, had she truly been discovered so quickly. "I am sure such an altercation is beneath you… Especially being the emissary of the Kingdom of Equis here to our humble empire."

From around the corner the owner of the voice stepped and Luna felt her racing pulse stop instantly at the sight of him. He was… awe-inspiring. It was a Crystal-Born man with the horn of a magic user. His rose red horn shot up without an ounce of sway or twist from a mane of pitch black hair that danced around his regal head almost like a pillar of smoke, electrified by the pure power of his magic. From beneath his shining silvery armor and red mantle the young man's crystal skin was a rich dark mocha that glimmered like living marble in the midday sun in such a way that only drowned out the world around his existence. His lips were curved up into an utterly self-sure smirk that only made him feel even grander. He stood a good head taller than she, stepping forward with the sheer force of presence that spoke endless tomes as to what kind of man he must have been. Beyond everything else though were his eyes. Set like two perfectly carved orbs of jade with the clearest and reddest rubies in their center, they crackled with the same electric and shadowy energy that the rest of his powerful form seemed to emanate from every pore. They stared out so perfectly clear, tearing past her feeble disguise and laying her naked before his all-encompassing gaze.

As he moved in front of the two massive walls of muscle on either side of him even they seemed to fade off into nothingness in the infinite shadow his very being cast. "I do apologize for whatever unpleasantries you may have perceived, your Highness;" He spoke, his voice a symphony of calm thunderclaps. "If you would be so kind as to lower your hood, I would wish to see the face of the lady of the moon." Wordlessly she did as asked, her hands moving against her will as she pulled back the heavy cloth hood that covered her cobalt hair. Without an ounce of hesitation she then undid the fold of her mask and let it slide loosely down until it hung around her neck like a scarf, leaving her exposed in the noon sun and in his sight.

"There, isn't that better?" The god of a man replied as he smiled a little wider in a warmth that seemed impossible for his entirely imposing presence. "Now, though I can understand you may wish to see more of our fair city, I insist you follow me. The King has been waiting rather patiently for you to join him since you arrived."

At the sound of those words she finally seemed to regain the tiniest bit of her lost composure as he prepared to turn away. "W-wait… Who are you?" Luna stammered out, desperate to know anything about him that he might be willing to share with her at that moment.

He turned back, his truly unique eyes ablaze with the same potent energy that kept his regal mane raging. "A fair question, Lady Luna. I am the only son of Melencol the Wise, the Prince of the Crystal Empire;" With the commanding air of a king yet the perfect poise of a knight he stepped close to her then knelt to one knee at her feet, the smile never fading from his dark cheeks. Without an ounce of hesitation he extended his hand to her. She fought the urge to shy away right then, never having felt so completely powerless in someone else's presence before but her brave calm prevailed and she gingerly extended her own pale hand. The prince grinned even wider as he planted the most delicate of kisses on her soft fingers. "However; you, princess of the moon, may call me Sombra."

* * *

And there's chapter 2 for you. Drop me a review, I always enjoy the feedback. – Ascher


End file.
